militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
506th Bombardment Squadron
The 506th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last was assigned to the 44th Bombardment Wing, stationed at Chennault Air Force Base, Louisiana. It was inactivated on 15 June 1960. History Activated in late 1942 as a B-24 Liberator heavy bomb squadron, trained under II Bomber Command in Utah and Colorado. Received deployment orders for the European Theater of Operations (ETO) in February 1943. Deployed to England in March 1943, being assigned to VIII Bomber Command as a strategic bombardment squadron. Participated in the air offensive over Nazi Germany and Occupied Europe. Engaged in very long range strategic bombing missions to enemy military, industrial and transportation targets in Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany. Deployed flight of B-24s to IX Bomber Command in North Africa during the summer of 1943 and conducted strategic bombardment operations from airfields in Libya and Tunisia over enemy targets in the Balkans and Italy. Flight detached with aircraft and personnel reassigned to new Fifteenth Air Force in November 1943. Remaining squadron in England conducted combat operations until German capitulation in May 1945. Personnel demobilized in England during the summer of 1945; squadron returned to the United States and redesignated a B-29 Superfortress Very Heavy unit; programmed for deployment to Pacific Theater and to engage in combat over Japan. Deployment canceled by Japanese capitulation and reassigned to Continental Air Forces Squadron reassigned to 485th Bombardment Group as part of consolidation of units in March 1946, being transferred to Strategic Air Command in late March. Personnel shortages and budget reductions led to squadron inactivation in August 1946, equipment and personnel reassigned to other SAC units. The squadron was activated in 1959 as a result of Strategic Air Command phasing out the B-47 Stratojet, and additional squadrons were activated as part of the consolation of Stratojet wings, and the replacement of the B-47 by B-52 Stratofortresses. In March 1961, President John F. Kennedy directed that the phaseout of the B-47 be accelerated. and the squadron was inactivated on 15 June 1960 as part of the drawdown of the USAF B-47 force, with the aircraft were sent to AMARC storage at Davis-Monthan. Lineage * Constituted 506th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 24 September 1942 : Activated on 1 October 1942 : Redesignated 506th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 5 August 1945 : Inactivated on 4 August 1946 * Redesignated 506th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 20 August 1958 : Activated on 1 December 1958 : Discontinued on 15 June 1960 Assignments * 44th Bombardment Group, 1 October 1942 : Attached to 308th Bombardment Group for training, 1 October 1942-c. 16 January 1943 * 485th Bombardment Group, 7 March-4 August 1946 * 44th Bombardment Wing, 1 December 1958 * Department of the Air Force, 15 June 1960 Stations * Salt Lake City Army Air Base, Utah, 1 November 1942 * Pueblo Army Air Base, Colorado, 1 October 1942 * Wendover Field, Utah, 29 October 1942 * Pueblo Army Air Base, Colorado, c. 20 November 1942 – 7 February 1943 * RAF Shipdham, England, 17 March 1943-c. 15 June 1945 : Detachment operated from Soluch Airfield, Libya, c. 27 June-c. 1 September 1943 : Detachment operated from Tunis Airport, Tunisia, c. 19 September-c. 9 October 1943 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, 26 June 1945 * Great Bend Army Air Field, Kansas, 25 July 1945 * Smoky Hill Army Airfield, Kansas, 14 December 1945 – 4 August 1946 * Lake Charles AFB, Louisiana, 1 December 1958 – 15 June 1960 Aircraft * B-24 Liberator, 1942–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1945–1946 * B-47 Stratojet, 1958–1960 References * External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Louisiana Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1942